God Knows I Tried
by atalanta108
Summary: In which an accident forces Ophelia Potter in another, more dangerous secret society and things aren't just the same anymore. "I did everything to make you proud, you know? But I guess my best just isn't ever enough." "You're just like your mother, girl! I should have known that you would turn up exactly like that freak!" Fem! Harry.
1. Prologue

Ophelia Lillian Potter watched with thinly veiled envy as her cousin Dudley messily ate the large cone of chocolate, vanilla and pistachio ice cream in his hand, a pouty frown on her lips.

It wasn't fair! Why did he get to eat a large, delicious scoop of ice cream with three different flavors while she got a small serving of a mango one? Not that her mango flavor ice cream hadn't been absolutely delicious since it really, really was and aunt Petunia always did tell her that lying wasn't proper behavior for a lady.

Still, it wasn't every day that she got to eat Italian ice cream, or _gelato_ as she heard one of the workers in the store call it earlier and it was very, very tasty.

She knew that her aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon loved her cousin much more than they did her, especially since Dudley was their biological son. Ophelia was just the orphan niece that had been left on their doorstep on a cold November night when she was a little baby because her irresponsible parents got their drunk, foolish selves in a car accident.

Consequently ending their short, pitiful lives and leaving her in the gracious care of her aunt's family.

Uncle Vernon liked repeating that story to her every time he was in one of his moods that she literally had it printed in her mind. Well, the scar she got from that accident was a tiring reminder enough. Fortunately, aunt Petunia agreed with her that it was an eyesore and helpfully styled her deep red hair in a fringe to prettily cover it up. Heaven forbid that a relative of hers prounced around in an atrocious hairstyle, after all.

That was mostly why her aunt was her favorite of the three despite her sometimes mean disposition towards her because she would instantly know that she did something wrong and finding out what exactly that was, was rather easy.

The other two on the hand...

Ophelia couldn't help but resent her parents, if only they hadn't died...her life could have been much better.

She tore her gaze from her ice cream stained cousin and distracted herself by looking at the beautiful paintings hanging on the wall of the hotel's lobby they were standing in front of, impatiently waiting for her guardians who had gone to the public toilet just a few minutes ago.

"Hey," She blinked at Dudley questioningly, tilting her head in curiosity. It wasn't often that he talked to her civilly, after all. "Go throw this in the trash can." Never mind.

He pointed a dirty finger at his melting ice cream and she frowned when she saw that it was barely finished.

"You shouldn't waste food like that, Dudley." She said, vaguely upset but ultimately unsurprised. Her cousin was a spoiled glutton and it wasn't the first nor would it be the last time that he would want something extravagant and eye-catching and then discard it as easily as he had gotten it when he got bored with whatever had interested him in the first place.

The pile of toys, some broken while others looked brand new, particularly the books and the puzzles, laying in the second bedroom was evidence enough of that bad habit of his. Though she didn't mind it that much considering she could borrow the books when she was free from her daily chores and choir sessions.

She could even use the old computer there sometimes to play some games or watch opera music videos if aunt Petunia was in a good enough mood and uncle Vernon was away at work.

"I don't want it anymore. Go throw it." Dudley thrust the ice cream towards her, almost managing to dirty her green dress had she not stumbled a few steps back in instinct, a petulant and demanding scowl on his quickly reddening face as he stomped his foot.

"Throw it now, Ophelia or I'll tell daddy!"

She turned her head to the side and sniffed in disgust, grudgingly taking the cone and making sure to not touch it as much as possible, turning sharply on her heels like she had seen one of those fancy women do when they wanted to convey just how disgusted they were in the soap operas her aunt loved watching nightly, the latter's bag which had been left to her smacking him in the cheek as she marched towards the nearest trash bin in sight.

Stupid, rude Dudley! Just because he was the favorite of uncle Vernon didn't mean he could blatantly lie to him to get her in trouble. Aunt Petunia at least was fair when she behaved nicely but uncle always got mad at her for every little thing and that ugly, hideous pig knew it!

She accidentally bumped into someone's legs and it was only thanks to the hand that steadied her that she didn't fall to the floor and dirty the pretty dress that her aunt had gifted her for her 9th birthday last year.

It was old but well cared for, one of the old dresses of her mother Lily according to Aunt Petunia. It was a gorgeous deep emerald color, with little white birds embroidered at the seams. It fit her perfectly, emphasizing her brilliant green eyes.

The older woman had stared at her with an inscrutable gaze and smiled that smile that always made her chest tingle pleasantly, the one that always made her want the approval of the only caring adult in her life.

She was jostled from her thoughts by a concerned, accented voice asking her. "Stai bene?" It was said in a foreign language, Italian she guessed - mainly because of their location and the fact that it had been the one he had spoken to her with despite his clearly Asian origins - and she quickly scurried through the pretty limited Italian she had learned a week prior before coming here.

Ophelia immediately righted herself, heat flooding in her cheeks as she responded to the young gentleman she had bumped into.

He was very tall, maybe two heads taller than uncle Vernon and was dressed in a fine and expensive, black suit and equally shiny black leather shoes, his loose blue tie the only other color besides his white silk shirt in his outfit. His bright smile and relaxed posture also made him look more elegantly casual and handsome than her uncle could have ever managed in his own cheap, boring brown suit. He could easily pass as a rather exotic model in one of her aunt's secret fashion magazines.

"Sì, grazie." She told him, making sure to pronounce the words correctly. "Um, scusa?" The apology turned out more like a question at the end and she ducked her head in further embarrassment.

A warm chuckle graced her ears and she realized distantly that the cone had ended up on the tiled floor.

"It's fine." The accented English response made her snap her head up again, the young, elegantly suited man smiling gently down at her. She smiled tentatively back at him, drawn in his friendly aura despite the _stranger, danger_ rule that the teachers at school always repeated to them.

"What's your na - " Before he could finish his words, the high, angry voice of her aunt interrupted him.

"How many more times do I have to tell you to not wander off on your own, girl?" Ophelia winced. She was using her husband's personal nickname for her so she must be really mad.

So much for her hopes of an enjoyable vacation.

Her wrist was taken in a tight grip, the light red nails digging sharply in her skin as the older woman wrenched her body towards her and wide brilliant green clashed with icy cornflower blue.

"Dudley made me throw his ice cream, Aunt Petunia." Her aunt's lips merely thinned in a severe, straight line, irate eyes narrowed and a biting insult at the tip of her tongue before all the tension left her previously stiff body, her hand loosening its vice grip hold abruptly and she watched with confused but nonetheless relieved eyes as the woman relaxed in a serene demeanor, as though all the rage she had before was inexplicably drained out of her form.

Aunt Petunia apologized almost drowsily to the nearly forgotten man and she automatically curtsied in response, the movement fluid and graceful from all the practice she had gone through to reach her aunt's high standards.

"My apologies, sir." She murmured, eyes downcast politely. At least, her aunt didn't seem to want to pulverize her anymore and Ophelia knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The strangely calm woman led her to the males of the family and all thoughts of charming, nice men fled from her mind as she briefly encountered beady brown eyes.

 _(and months later meet a weird giant who literally knocked himself entrance to her quaint life to deliver a mindblowing letter in person.)_

 _(It wasn't until years later that this chance meeting would come to mind again, when redredred blood was dripping over her face and hands and her world once again shifted tides as another secret society barged into her already chaotic life.)_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A.N.**

Wanted to try a Harry Potter x Katekyo Hitman Reborn since I'm a great fan of genderbent characters - or just badass females, really - and a fem!Harry would be very cool and I just love the world of KHR. I mean, who doesn't? This is also my first HP fic.

Harry or Ophelia, in this case, would be hella different from Canon! Harry since I'd like to believe that if she had any resemblance to her dead mother at all without triggering any bad memories to Petunia, she would be treated just a bit more differently. I'm not saying that she wouldn't be abused or taken advantage of, just that her negative emotions are more towards her male relatives seeing as they treat her like a slave like they did to Harry in canon and Petunia's punishments are much more subtle and psychological in nature.

Harry was described - or at least, to me his character was - as a boy who was desperate for parental approval or just being cared for in general though maybe I'm a bit biased considering all the different fics I've read about him so Ophelia's desire of being loved is handled by Petunia, who is firmly set in making her as normal and freakiness-free as possible in comparison to her mother Lily who she was immensely jealous of when they were kids.

I'm not making Ophelia adult like or thoroughly jaded so early on, as she would still be retaining some of her childishness and stuff due to the different way she was raised (hint, hint: how would Tuny raise a girl? Like making Ophelia a mirror image of her - not appearance wise since that would be just horrible - of course, AKA as lady like as possible.).

Also, the time is that of the Harry Potter books even if advanced technology would appear from time to time in the mafia because they are obviously way more advanced than the civvies.

If you have any questions, just review me.

Btw, who do you think that man in the suit was? I think I was rather obvious, too obvious in fact or maybe not.

OH! Before I forgot, the timeline in KHR is the TYL!. I mean that the future mishap didn't happen yet and this timeline is actually the one in which Tsuna dies during the meeting with Byakuran in the future and the teenagers are transported in the future one by one.

Seriously, is nobody interested in writing that at all?! Sure, the normal canon event is interesting but viewing it from their viewpoint would be much more interesting. If you do know of a good fic that has it though, please I beg you to recommend it!

 **Traduction**

Stai bene- are you ok?

Si, grazie- yes, thank you.

Scusa-sorry.

Not to brag, but I live and study in Italy so Italian is like a second or third language to me. I speak it every day so errors in this department are not a prob.


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you, girl, if this singing business doesn't work out for you, you'd make an acceptable career out of massaging and working in a well-known spa resort isn't bad at all, you hear me?" A long drag of smoke accompanied his words as she gently but firmly pressed the pads of her thumb on the top of his foot, making sure to use the strength of her body weight, rubbing slowly just like how the man seated in front of her liked it.

"What are you talking about, Vernon?" Aunt Petunia's stern voice asked, reprimanding. "She'll win the competition." The tone of finality was clear and from the corner of her eyes she saw cornflower blue eyes shoot her a familiar _'you better do'_ look.

"I will try my best, Aunt Petunia." She said seriously. She knew how important this was, after all, it was her first international competition and Italy was the country of music and opera. Her win would further her career and open many opportunities. She'd worked hard for it, nothing but first place was acceptable.

"There is no such thing as trying, girl. It's do or don't do. That is how you win in life." Uncle Vernon told her fervently, slamming his glass to the small round table beside his armchair, drops of alcohol splashing on the sleek, thick wood.

Aunt Petunia nodded decisively from her place on the couch, pausing at her knitting.

"Then, I shall win this competition. I won't disappoint you Auntie, Uncle." She said, a determined frown on her face. She knew she could do it. She just had to pour herself, her passion, her soul in it and it would be _magical._

The words almost slipped from her lips but countless mistakes had already taught her to refrain her tongue from saying things without thinking them through first.

Dudley snorted in his sleep as he grumbled something about pizzas, rolling over to his back and spreading his pudgy arms over his head, the warm blanket laying messily on the floor.

Ophelia will win.

There wasn't any other option.

.

.

* * *

.

.

In a small bar somewhere in the south of Italy, two men quietly talked about the strange events during the _Talent Show_ held in Palermo exactly three weeks ago.

"Alessandro was there. He's gone crazy, man. Kept mumbling 'bout a girl or something and Boss Sassone is furious that they can't get anything out of him." A man with dyed blond hair told his companion, a half-filled glass in his left hand.

The other man made a sympathetic noise, prompting the blond to continue.

He leaned forwards in the way someone did when they were about to reveal a big secret, his murky green eyes glinting with excitement.

"But do you know why Boss' so mad?" An almost manic grin slipped on his face.

"She's a _Sky._ "

His grin widened at the stupefied expression that crossed the habitually stoic man for a second, proud for achieving what most Mafiosi would deem suicidal during his short criminal career.

 _Yes_ , he thought to himself as he watched the decidedly not composed man absorb the quite shocking revelation, _he certainly was something._

Little did he know that he would end up with a slit neck later in the night for the slight he was so proud about.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The Dursley family returned to Surrey, England smug and triumphant, a gold, shiny trophy held under Vernon's arm, one normal and monotonous day.

Ophelia's win quickly spread throughout the small town and women flocked in front of their porch to further gossip about it, much to Petunia's enthusiasm. Dudley, meanwhile, couldn't care less about anything other than his not so secret food stash hidden - rather unimaginatively, might she add - under his large bed.

She was thrilled and happy about coming first in the talent show, fully aware that there had been many talented contestants competing in it, particularly that passionate pianist that left her breathless though she guessed the musician didn't really count considering he wasn't in the junior section of the show. But she was tired from their flight and though Ophelia loved flying and seeing the ocean and countries, that looked so much like the Lego town that Dudley liked pretending to destroy with his stupid robots, from her window seat, jet lag wasn't part of it and she was tired and grumpy.

Her wish of rest, of course, didn't automatically make her fall asleep once her head hit the pillow so she had to suffer an entire afternoon and evening accepting congratulations and sweet-talking every each one of their guests, ignoring their envious and greedy stares all the while.

It certainly wasn't her fault if she was simply better than their daughters.

Aunt Petunia had taught her not to be sorry, but she still couldn't help but pity those girls whenever they tried so hard at copying her, at being like her due to their mother's insistence or disliking her, instead, due to their insecurity and not at all encouraging and supportive families.

Ophelia thanked her lucky stars that she had Aunt Petunia to push her at thriving and help her flourish into someone that society would adore and hate at the same time. She could only thank the woman by striving at being the best she could be.

If only success didn't equal to being judged and envied, Ophelia could perhaps love it a bit more.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The next morning had Ophelia helping her Aunt at making breakfast for everybody, working thrice as hard as normal as it was also a celebratory meal for her success. She carefully but speedily whipped the eggs in the large bowl placed on the counter in front of her since it was too heavy for her to hold, mixing in just the right amount of flour to make the pancakes perfect later on when a soft ding sounded to her left.

She stopped her current job to put on a pair of dark red mittens with the cursive words "Number 1" stitched on the front and hurriedly opened the open, the sweet smell of a well baked cake wafting from within.

She smiled in satisfaction at her work. She was a perfectionist, after all.

Loud thumps sounded from the stairs, signaling the arrival of her cousin, probably awoken by the delicious smell surrounding the house.

"Dudders!" A loud smacking noise followed the cheerful greeting and Ophelia turned around with a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream in one hand to see Dudley wiping disgruntedly at a kiss mark on his chubby cheek, the bright cherry red lipstick spreading around on half of his face rather hilariously.

She placed the large cup in front of him and smiled sweetly.

"Here you go, dear cousin." She chirped almost mockingly. "I opened you like it."

Dudley barely glanced at her and proceeded to gobble up his breakfast like a starving pig, chewing with an open mouth and dirtying his pudgy face as usual.

Ophelia was tempted to roll her eyes in disgust, bit refrained herself and turned around to start decorating the cake.

Uncle Vernon started talking with Dudley about their plans for his birthday party next week, unbothered by the fact that probably no one was listening to him while Aunt Petunia relayed the latest gossip in the neighborhood.

She smiled and nodded whenever she caught one of their eyes, asking the occasional question whenever they stopped talking to further the conversation.

A happy relative equalled a happy day, after all.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Welcome back, Potter and congratulations!"

Ophelia beamed charmingly at Mrs. Croney, clasping her hands in front of her and tilting her head 20° to the right, the sunlight shining at her hair, making them glow fire orange, completely aware of the attention on them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Crooney. I am happy to be back, too." She widened her smile a fraction, making sure her eyes were squinting just right enough to seem sincere.

The teacher nodded happily, grinning back at her jovially and opening her mouth to say something when the school bell rang.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Crooney." She smiled one last time at the middle aged woman and walked to her seat at the left of the room, the most distant seat from her cousin.

She gave an impish smile at her deskmate, enjoying the way his ears turned red.

Only seven hours left, she thought miserably.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **A.N.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, everyone. School just started 2 months ago and adjusting to a new school was quite hard for me, being the socially inept person that I am. TBH, it was quite great compared to last time but seriously, why am I being ignored by practically every one apart from my new friend?!:((**

 **Plus, I grew uncertain of this story's plot. Of course, I had a general idea at the start, but then, while listening to sad, depressing music, I came upon another idea. I intended to put Ophelia in the TYL mafia of KHR while she was still in her teens and at Hogwarts, but then I thought, why not make her a Master of Death unable to die character? I honestly love MOD docs so I'm currently uncertain. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait!

It's mostly filler, though.

.

.

.

.

.

Looking back on it, she didn't remember much about those days.

Ophelia was distantly aware that aunt Petunia and she hadn't always this good a relationship. She remembered cold, lonely nights spent in a tight place, the constant ache in her stomach preventing her from falling to sweet slumber. She remembered singing wispy spider softly under her breath with an almost dry throat, pretending that someone was singing it to her while she played with spiderwebs. She remembered the sweat and fatigue on her body as she took care of the garden under the unforgiving heat of the sun.

But only when the fever and illness raged over her body and mind, after all, there wasn't much to distract with when you were so utterly weak that you couldn't even go to the bathroom without assistance, was there? of course, the majority of the time was spent unconscious and tired, but the only things she could do when she couldn't fall asleep was brood. Not a nice habit, she knew, but it somehow stuck.

She hated being sick since that will eternally mean being miserable and wretched. Ophelia, like any other human being, detested being sad.

She customarily always had a long list of things to do in between cooking and doing chores with Aunt Petunia in the morning and singing practice, ballet, and her music lessons in the afternoon. That was why her favorite part of the day was evening, where aside from cooking dinner and a body massage to uncle Vernon whenever he was in a foul mood, regularly consisted of embroidering while engaging in all varieties of talk — from small talk to talking about literature to gossip and everything — with Aunt Petunia or play video games or watch a movie with Dudley. Granted, giant robots or evil monsters were simply not her genres but she fairly liked trash talking them to spite her darling cousin off.

He was very amusing whenever he turned pepper red in anger or embarrassment. He couldn't even complain to his parents considering Ophelia knew how to be clever with her words and his parents, or were either completely agreeing with her or just believed that if Dudley couldn't handle such inane insults, then he would never survive in the business world.

Or he faced it like a man, or he tucked his tails between his legs like a pathetic coward. That always got him to shut up, a very constipated expression stamped on his face as though the simple act of thinking through the wisdom in his father's words was an impossibly complicated task itself.

Well, that and the rather passionate rant that followed.

A sudden bout of dizziness made her clench her eyes tightly, seeing spots of colors from the tail of her eyes amidst the darkness.

She let out a moan of pain, trembling from the sheer frustration she felt.

Please, let it end.

She opened her a crack when she heard the door open, only to see everything in fast motion and repetitive. It felt as though time was slipping from her fingers like sand and that she was being left back. Alone.

The last thing she remembered was the cloying scent of warm, honeyed tea.

.

.

.

.

.

"Complete blasphemy! That old fossil's brain must have crumbled to pieces already if he chose that idiot over me. 'More diplomatic', what a load of birds shit!" Uncle Vernon's face was almost purple in indignation and rage as he ranted about being dismissed for the promotion over a colleague of his, Mr Cobbler if she wasn't mistakes.

To be honest, Ophelia actually liked that man, having met him during one of the boring, stiff parties Uncle Vernon dragged them to.

He was witty if a bit awkward, but he was polite and didn't breach upon other's privacy. Not to mention that he had gifted her a very informative book about business handling for Christmas instead of giving something to her uncle.

She hadn't expected it and she thought that it hadn't been for her in the first place but for Dudley, but she guessed that her cousin's appearance and behavior hinted the man enough that his book wouldn't be appreciated and would most likely be left to gather dust, at best, and thrown away like trash, at worse.

"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia's scandalized gasp broke of his rant, as the woman stared disapprovingly at him, pausing at frying the bacons.

Her Uncle still grumbled about unfairness under his breath but acquiesced at the silent demand.

"Go get the papers, 'phelia." He said to her just as loud footsteps thundered down from the stairs. She nodded as she chewed on a piece of strawberry dripped in chocolate sauce, standing up slowly.

Aunt Petunia strictly prohibited her from helping her cook considering her still less than stellar health, but told her to at least attend the music lessons if she was well enough for it.

Fortunately it was summer vacation already, or Ophelia would have lost a lot of lessons.

She exited the kitchen, brushing past her yawning cousin without a single glance.

It was a nice cloudy day, perfect for a picnic in the park, or if you had more free time and a car, out in the countryside.

A few kids bicycled down the street, loud laughter from their mouths as she took the mail.

Hmm, a commercial about living room decoration, electric bills, water bills, commercial... She paused just outside the kitchen door when he gaze landed on an old and expensive looking envelope, eyeing in wonder the fancy sigil. It was of for animals, a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven.

But the more curious thing about it was the fact that it was addressed to her.

What was it? She didn't think it was a joke, for the parchment — because Ophelia, in good conscience, couldn't call it paper — was a hard to come by material and quite expensive, too, and why would anyone waste it for a joke?

Before she could continue her study of the heavy envelope in her hands, her uncle's booming voice caller her impatiently.

"What took you so long? What, did you find a ticking time bom—" he stopped as he gaped with wide, disbelieving eyes at her.

No, not at her but at the thick letter cradled in her hands.

Aunt Petunia turned around to see what had caused the sudden silence, only to have a similar reaction, paling noticeably as she looked closer and closer to fainting, a hand gripping the counter to not fall on the floor due to her trembling knees.

Ophelia felt like she had brought a ticking time bomb close to exploding, after all.

Dudley paused in his eating, surprisingly, as though sensing the abrupt tension in the air, staring quizzically at his parents.

She briefly met his dirt brown eyes, for once understanding each other enough to have a silent conversation that didn't involve grunts or insults, feeling his apprehension clearly.

The scraping of a chair broke the silence and she looked as Uncle Vernon slowly stood up, never straying his from the envelope, before in four fast strides ripped it from her hands.

Ophelia flinched at the quick movement, her back colliding harshly against the wall behind her, staring wide eyed at the almost crazed like expression frozen on her uncle's face.

She followed numbly when she was tossed carelessly in the living room, uncaring of her cousin's confused and demanding spluttering.

She sat vacantly on the carpeted floor, her mind replaying the scene and various possible scenarios of what worse could have happened.

She shivered lightly.

She just knew that some big changes were going to happen sooner rather than later. She didn't know if it would be a good or bad one, though.

Ophelia guessed that she would just have to see and reserve judgment the moment the waves clashed and see what they brought ashore.

.

.

.

.

.

"But Vernon! What if they — " His mum's voice sounded weird, like when she would hear some gossip from one of their neighbors and she would cover her mouth with a hand to hide the gleeful smile decorating her lips.

But more...panicked, he guessed unsurely, and frightened, like those kids he snagged his other snacks from whenever he got hungry again since his mum wouldn't let him bring to school some chocolate bars or candies.

He couldn't hear his dad's reply, just a strange mix of jumbled mutterings next from his parents.

He huffed, giving up on his plan to discover the super big secret his parents were hiding from him.

Them, he corrected reluctantly, as he warily glanced at his stupid cousin.

She'd been sitting on the rug flthe whole time, not even throwing him a cool, snide remark or two as usual.

Well, at least the insults were better than the arched eyebrow and the small, mocking smile she sometimes graced him with.

Much, much better.

Dudley shuddered faintly when he remembered his cousin's scarier moments. He just knew that she wasn't normal.

No one but him could see the abnormality in her, not even his parents, who hanged out with her almost as much time as him.

But still, how could anyone miss the cold eyes and weird happenings around Ophelia?

She was an alien, sent here from the outer space in a spying mission so that they would all know their weaknesses and take whole advantage of it when the inevitable invasion happened.

How unlucky were they that of all the people in the world, it just had to be his family that was cursed to have this alien baby, ten years ago?

After all, mummy didn't really have a sister that died in a car crash while drunk with her idiot husband, and the alien really wasn't in any way related to them at all.

They must have hypnotized his parents on that cold November night to make them believe those stupid lies, but thankfully for them, they had been gifted with an amazing son like him and Dudley will do anything to save the earth from the future alien invasion.

Even if the alien scared him a lot. If only people would snap out of it and realize the truth, then maybe he wouldn't be all alone in this.

It was so simple.

.

.

.

.

.

A.N.

Sooooo... As I've said before, I'm really sorry for procrastinating a lot. Seriously, my horoscope said that this year I'll take my procrastinating proficiency to a black belt.

Let's just say that I haven't been very happy at reading that. Siriusly, who the fuck would? Even if I know that I am doing exactly that, lol. My grades at school are proof enough, but I'm just always really really tired these days, you know? I had to remain out after school cuz I needed to be there when the temporary babysitter of my siblings aka the ex co-worker of my mum took my bratty siblings from school since they're shy all that jazz and I'm a minor so I can't take them by myself cuz the teacher would bitch about it to me. Hey, can't you reserve the bitchin for the parents the adults, please?

Also considering that my school finishes or at one or two on and my house is far one long hour of public transportation away and my siblings school finishes at 4:30 pm, if I did go home, all I'd have would be 30 frickin minutes of rest so in total, just a large waste of time and effort.

Not to mention that the public transportations are always full after the children's school time and geez, my little siblings just can't stop arguing every single second and don't know the definition of a respectable volume level is non-existent.

Fortunately, this week I hadn't had to do that, which I had to do since September, the start of the school year here in Italy. Gosh, I really hope that it will continue this way.

Oops, sorry for the long rant but I needed it and I know that most of will most likely just skip it or something.

Buuut! Question: what's your horoscope sign or simbol (whatever it's called)?

My answer: I'm a proud Libra, the balance one and only non living simbol in the horoscope. Gosh, I feel extremely stupid for not remembering how it's called. Shame on me, lol.


End file.
